


Peaceful Embraces

by the_glare_you_see



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, but like its also bittersweet?, idk - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Will you hold me?Jami was asking.Will you hold me until I stop feeling so empty? Will you hold me while you still can? While you’re still here— stillyou?And Dani would.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Peaceful Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling things
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

_Do you want arms to hold you, love?_

_Hold you so, so tight?_

_As you squeeze your eyes shut_

_in the dead of night?_

\----

It was a surprise the first time— well, to be honest, the entire night had been a surprise. 

But when she woke that morning, with a solid, warm weight pressed to her chest, she did not feel the terror that was usually so easily within reach. All she felt was a calm, deep peacefulness that she had not felt in what seemed to be forever. 

It felt nice to hold someone, for once. It felt nice to keep her close and just breathe her in. She smelled of fresh spring rain and crackling fire; of lilies and rose petals and all the plants that she tended and coaxed from the earth; of comfort and reassurance and something that Dani did not want to look into— for fear of ruining whatever fragile thing was blossoming between them.

Jamie shifted, batting a hair away as she smushed her face deeper into the pillow. Dani felt something take root in her chest and she pressed a soft kiss to the back of the gardener’s head.

\----

It became routine, for Dani to be the one to hold her, for Jamie to be the one to be held, for them to seek comfort in each other’s embrace, if only for a moment.

Sometimes, in the late hours of the night, when Dani felt calmest when the Beast inside her settled enough, Jamie would approach. Slowly, with her hands twisting and untwisting the hem of her shirt. She didn’t say anything, only had to look at Dani for her to know. 

_Will you hold me?_ Jami was asking. _Will you hold me until I stop feeling so empty? Will you hold me while you still can? While you’re still here— still_ ** _you?_ **

And Dani would. 

She would tug her gardener close, bury her nose in the gentle curls at the nape of her neck, and listen for Jamie’s chuckle as her lips ghosted over that one ticklish spot. She would revel in the feel of her lover against her, their fingers tangled together as Jamie pressed soft kisses to her knuckles.

_Thank you._ _I love you. I’m going to miss you when you’re gone._

And Dani would just tug her closer, closer, _closer_ until there was no space in between them, hoping that the steady beat of her heart would remind her that she was not gone. 

Not yet.

(Dani hoped that when she left, when the Beast in the jungle finally reared its ugly head and she had to go, that Jamie would remember these moments. 

Dani knew that she would be the one to forget.)

\----

**Author's Note:**

> this is me saying that Dani is the big spoon.
> 
> no one:
> 
> me: *quotes from my own poem*
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii


End file.
